A New Start
by aussie-ellie22
Summary: When Bella moves to Forks to let her mum travel with her new husband, she is reunited with her best friend from her childhood, Jacob. Will sparks fly or will she be too interested and distracted by the adopted kids at her high school? All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

As I stared out the plane window, I kept asking myself the same question:

_Am I doing the right thing?_

I still wasn't sure what my answer was to that question. I knew that I should move to Forks, Washington so that my mom can have her happily ever after with her new husband, Phil but I was still going to miss her, my friends and also my life. I knew it was going to be hard, starting at a new school and making new friends but I had to get something good out of this situation.

Before I knew it, I was making my way through the airport, looking for Charlie. I finally spotted him standing awkwardly in the middle of the crowd.

"Hey Dad." I said as he gave me a hug.

"How are you Bells?" He asked.

"I'm doing fine thank you" I replied with a fake smile.

"Well that's good, let's go and get your bags so we can head home" He towed me in the direction of the baggage claim area.

We reached the cruiser a couple of minutes after claiming my luggage and we piled in. As we made our way back to the house, a comfortable silence filled the air. I knew it was a matter of minutes before one of us broke it and I decided to take the initiative.

"So, how's the station going, Dad?" I asked trying to steer any sort of conversation away from the topic of me and my life.

"It's going good, thanks. Some days it's pretty quiet but I like it. We're you thinking of getting a job around here?" He asked.

"Yeh, I'd like that. Maybe I'll look into that "Newton's Outfitter Store." I replied. I'd always liked that store and the staff seemed nice enough to get along and work with.

"Sounds good, maybe I could put in a good word for you." He said with a grin settled on his face.

"Sure sure." I replied. I looked out the window and realised we were already home.

Charlie set my things down on my bed and told me that some old family friends were going to come over for dinner. _Great,_ I thought. This meant little kids running around the house or crying their heads off. Not something I was really in the mood for.

As I unpacked my stuff, I heard the doorbell ring, which was shortly followed by Charlie opening it and greeting whoever stood on the other side of the door. I heard two deep, manly voices – no high pitched voices belonging to any little kids?

I ran down the stairs, only to be met by the back of a tall and very muscular boy who I actually recognised from my earlier childhood who I was defiantly not expecting.

"Jacob?"

He turned around.

"Bells!" He exclaimed. I smiled at the nickname he made up for me.

I ran forward and gave him hug and he swung me around in a circle.

"It's good to see you! How have you been Jake?" I asked as I pulled back from the hug to look up at his face – which was actually very good looking.

"I've been doing alright thanks! How are you? What brings you to Forks? How long are you staying for?" He asked so many questions at once but his cheerful personality was so catchy.

"I've been pretty good. But you have just made my day even better. Umm I decided to come and live with Charlie for now so Renee can travel with Phil and so I'm pretty sure I'll be staying a while." I answered back, my mood getting better by the second.

"That's awesome; we will have to hang out again just like old times!" He exclaimed with his goofy grin on his face.

"That would be great seeing as I don't know anyone, so I look forward to it!" I replied.

"Hello, Bella" A deep voice came from behind Jacob and I completely forgot that my dad and someone else were present during our conversation. Jacob stepped aside to reveal his father.

"Billy! It's good to see you." I said as I bent down and pecked him on the cheek.

"It's good to see you too. I'm glad you have decided to move back to Forks. Charlie here hasn't stopped talking about your arrival all week. You should come visit Jacob and I down on the res. We'd love to have you two for dinner." He said with a friendly smile.

"Absolutely" I was grinning now, and I couldn't believe how good it felt.

"Well Bells, I ordered pizza for us, so it should be here soon. Billy and I are going to watch some of the game so; Jake you make yourself at home and I'll call you two once it's here." Charlie stated while heading over to the living room. You could tell he liked Jake, which was good because Jake was pretty cool.

"Come on; let's go for a walk outside." Jacob suggested, grabbing my hand and leading me out the front door.

When we got outside, we started to walk along the path that led into the woods. Jacob's hand was still entwined with mine and they were swinging gently between us.

"So, how is school going for you?" I asked, trying not to reach an awkward silence.

"It's going great actually, I have a good group of friends and I'm not failing... yet." He said with a laugh. "Are you starting at Forks High?" He asked.

"Unfortunatly, yes. I don't know anyone which sucks. You wouldn't happen to know anyone who goes there would you?" My voice sounded hopeful, hoping that Jacob would reveal that he actually goes to my new school. But I already knew he went to a school on his reservation.

"Nah, I don't know many people. But there is a family of adopted kids that I know of. And, well, let's just say that they are bad news; they think they are so cool but really they are just a little intimidating to everyone, except me of course. They act really weird as well. You should probably try and stay away from them, ok Bells?" He asked, raising his eyebrow at me.

"Of course Jake, but what is the name of these kids... just so I know?" I tried to sound innocently but I found myself wanting to know more about these "adopted kids"

"The Cullen's." He said the word like it smelt bad or something.

"Ok." Was all I could say. I liked the fact that he seemed a little protective of me.

We had reached the end of the path, so we turned around to head back to the house.

"So, just curious, when you make some friends like with girls, would you be able to introduce them to my friends and me? Quil and Embry would get a kick out of going on a date with some seniors." He said, starting to laugh again. This time I joined in except I couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

"Sure, as long as I get to meet to meet the famous Quil and Embry boys. I might be the senior to go out with them." I replied still giggling.

"Oh no, if anyone is going on a date with you, it would be me... for sure." He stated. I don't really think he realised that he had said it but... it sounded like he wanted to go out on a date with me?? Oh well, I wouldn't object, I mean Jake is a really great guy.

"Oh, no worries then. You will be my date." He started to laugh again, once I said this.

We had reached the house by now and I was just about to walk through the door when Jacob suddenly pulled me into a hug.

"Bells, I know you only just arrived, but I just wanted you to know that I'm always here for you and I hope that we can still be best friends like we were when we were younger. You've always meant a lot to me." He said these things like they were second nature to him.

"I'd love that Jake. You still mean a lot to me too." I looked up at him with a smile on my face to find him looking down at me.

He pulled away from me and grabbed my hand leading me into the house.

"Come on, I smell pizza!" He exclaimed.

And with that, we walked into the house to have dinner with our parents.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Myer does.**

**Chapter 2:**

_Beep, Beep, Beep. _

I rolled over to turn off my alarm. Ugh. Today was Monday. Great, today was the day that I started at my new school. My day wasn't off to a good start, seeing as I didn't get much sleep last night because all I could think about were these stupid Cullen people... I don't know why I am so intrigued by them. It had been a few days since Jacob had warned me about them and for the whole weekend they occupied my thoughts. _Stupid, I don't even know them. _

With a loud sigh, I got up out of bed, grabbed some clothes and made my way to the bathroom to have a shower. I was in the shower for a good 10 minutes before the hot water actually started to calm my nerves. After I finished washing my hair, I stepped out and dried myself off. When my hair was dry and sitting plainly on my shoulders, I got dressed and made my way downstairs to have some breakfast.

"Morning, Dad." I said when I saw Charlie sitting at the table with his coffee.

"Morning Bells, sleep well?" He asked, not looking up from his paper.

"Yes, thank you." I sat down with my cereal and ate one cheerio at a time, not wanting to be too early for my first day.

"Well I'm off; I'll see you when I get home tonight. Good luck today, Bells." He said as he kissed me on the head.

"Thanks Dad." I said.

By the time I got to school, there were already a few people pulling into the parking lot. I pulled into the first spot I saw and jumped out, locking the doors and made my way to the front office.

I opened the door and was greeted by an older lady who seemed to know who I was.

"Ah, Isabella. We have been expecting you for a while now." She said with a smile. I smiled back.

"Here is your timetable and the slips you will need to get signed by each of your teachers and then return them to me at the end of the day. Enjoy Forks High!" She was quite friendly.

"Thank You." I replied.

As I was collecting up my papers, I heard the door swing open; signalling someone else had entered the office. I turned around a little too quickly and smashed into the chest of that someone else and of course, my papers went flying.

"Great." I muttered.

"Oh, I'm sorry, let me help you." The stranger said.

When I had recollected all of my papers, I stood up, only to be face to face with a very attractive boy, who could pass as one of the Greek gods. He had such mesmerising eyes that I could easily get lost in. The shrill of the bell made us both jump, so I quickly said my thank you's and made my way to my first class.

_Wow, what a way to start off my first day. I didn't even introduce myself. We could have been friends. I could've had someone to sit next to at lunch. Damn._

I walked through the door of my first class to see that it had almost started. As soon as I stepped through the door, any sort of conversation that was being made between the students had been stopped to watch the new student walk through the classroom.

"Welcome, Isabella. May I have your slip?" I turned my attention to the teacher and handed my slip.

"It's just Bella." I said with a smile.

"No worries, you can take a seat next to Mr. Newton. Back row. Second from the right." He said, returning my slip.

"Thank you."

As I sat down and tried to get focused in on the lesson, I felt as though someone was watching me. I looked to my right and saw this Newton kid staring at me. He snapped out of his daze when he realised I was looking at him.

"Hey, I'm Mike Newton! How are you settling in so far?" He asked excitedly.

"I'm Bella. This is my first class, so it's been alright so far." I replied.

"Oh I know who you are. The whole school has been waiting for your arrival." He said with a smile,

_Great._

I just smiled at him.__

"You could have lunch with me and my friends today, just until you make some friends of your own." He seemed nice, almost too nice.

"That would be great, thank you." I turned my attention back to the teacher and watched the clock counting down the minutes so I could get away from Mike.

I had finally made it to lunch. I survived. Mike was in pretty much all of my classes and of course the only spare seat in the class was next to him. 

_I wonder why!_

Each class had the same routine, walk in, talk to the teacher, sit down next to Mike - I could feel a daily routine being formed.

I had made a few other friends in some of my other classes like Angela Webber. She was a nice, quiet but friendly girl who also invited me to sit with her at lunch which happened to be the same table as Mike's.

I was lining up to buy some lunch , when the guy in front of me somehow tripped on his own feet and fell backwards onto me which caused me to fall backwards. As I waited for the impact with the floor, I felt two strong arms slide under my own, helping me to stay off the floor. When I was placed back on to my own feet I turned around to see who my hero was.

It was the guy from the office. This time I actually took in his features; pale skin, bronze-coloured hair that was a mess, beautiful green eyes. He was gorgeous.

"Thank you...again." I said.

"Not a problem." He simply said.

I turned back in the line, grabbed my lunch and made my way over to the table where Angela was sitting. Everyone was silent and was looking at me like I had 3 heads. Angela cleared her throat and everyone went back to their conversations. Were they acting like this because I was talking to that guy in the line?

_Weird, he seemed nice to me._

Lunch and fifth period went by quickly and I was lucky enough to blend a little bit more into the background. Biology was my next class and I was excited because this was my favourite subject and also it was the last period before the day ended. I walked in with Mike, (as he insisted he walk with me to each class) with a smile on my face. I handed the teacher my slip.

"You can take the seat at the bench in the back row on the far left next to Edward." He stated.

"Thank You."

As I made my way to the bench I realised "Edward" was the Greek god from the office and the lunch line.

_And he has a name. _

I sat down at the bench and got ready for the lesson. He was the first to speak.

"You know, we should really stop running into each other like this." He said with a laugh. I joined him.

"I'm Bella Swan." I said.

"I'm Edward. Edward Cullen." He said. I stared at him, frozen in place as he had just said the name Cullen.

_Oh Shit. Cullen. Bad News. Stay Away._

As the blood rose to my cheeks the teacher called the class to attention which I couldn't have been more grateful for. During the lesson, we had to work in our pairs on something I had already done back in Phoenix.

"I've already done this lab." Edward sighed.

"Oh, yeah, me too." I tried to keep my cool. I didn't want him to know I was "afraid" of him like Jake said.

"So, what brings you too Forks?" He asked while getting started on the worksheet.

"Ummm.... just decided to come and live with my Dad for a while." I said,

"Oh yes, the famous Chief Swan. My dad is quite good friends with him." He stated.

"Oh really? I might know him, what's your dad's name?" I asked, wanting to know more about him before I could judge him.

" Cullen, he works at the local hospital." He continued to work on the lab, but I just kept staring at him. I was kind of confused.

_Why does Jake think that he is bad news? Charlie likes his dad? Maybe it's Billy who doesn't like his family._

"So, how long have you been living in Forks?" I decided to start on my lab, but keep asking the questions.

"Not long, really. We only moved here at the beginning of last year. So probably about 15 months?" He answered, while looking me straight in the eye.

"You said we. How many siblings do you have?" I wanted answers so I could confront Jake about his dislike towards them.

"Five, including me. Carlisle and Esme adopted all of us." He looked up at me with a crooked smile on his face that completely took my breath away.

"Enough questions about me. What about you? Do you have any siblings?" Edward asked.

"Nope. I'm an only child." I said, feeling a little bit sad.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault." I kept my eyes on my work, trying not to let the traitor tears fall because I didn't want him to know that I got quite lonely when I was little.

"I'm sure if you were to become friends with my brothers and sisters, they would be like the siblings you never had. One day you should meet them." He reached out and touched my hand. I looked up at him and suddenly felt calm and like I had made a good friend.

We finished the lab work quickly and talked quietly for the rest of the lesson. When the final bell rang, I quickly packed up my stuff, said goodbye to Edward and then made my way to the office. Once I had sorted out my paperwork, I walked out into the parking lot to see Edward huddled close together with his family. They were talking quietly in the corner of the lot, but I still saw them. All of a sudden, they looked up at me. As I looked at each of their faces they were all smiling towards me. I smiled back and as Edward waved, I waved back.

Driving home, I still wasn't sure what Jacob didn't like about the Cullen's. They seemed like nice people. I know I had only talked to Edward but he wasn't too bad. I would ask around and see what other people thought of the Cullen's and then I would make the decision for myself whether or not I would become friends with them.

**Please, please review...I got 1 review for my last chapter and I want to know what you think of this story so I know whether to continue it or not! Thanks. x**


End file.
